Obsession
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: "Kurasa perasaanmu tak lebih dari sekedar obsesi." / "Kau cukup kejam untuk menyebut perasaanku pada Shino hanyalah sebuah obsesi, Hime." / Modification Canon. Shounen-ai. Short fanfic. / Sousuke no Kage x Inuzuka Shino / Don't like, Don't read.


_**Summary:**_ "Kurasa perasaanmu tak lebih dari sekedar obsesi."**/** "Kau cukup kejam untuk menyebut perasaanku pada Shino hanyalah sebuah obsesi, _Hime_."

_**Warning:**_ _Modification Canon_. OOC **(**saya usahakan sebisa mungkin _in character_, tapi mohon dimaklumi jika tetap terasa _out of character_**)**. _**Shounen-ai**__. Short fanfic._

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre:**_ _Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Hakkenden –Touhou Hakken Ibun- **(c)** Miyuki Abe_-Sensei_

_**Fanfic**_**:** _Obsession_ **(c)** Hanabi Kaori

_**Main Pair:**_

Sousuke no Kage **x** Inuzuka Shino

**.**

* * *

— _**Obsession —**_

* * *

**.**

_**Please don't leave me alone**_

_**Sweetly, gently, breathe life into me**_

_**Don't ever let me go**_

_**I can't live without you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kau duduk termenung, menatap langit senja melewati mata kananmu. Langit berwarna jingga yang indah itu entah mengapa hari ini tampak begitu bersih tanpa satu pun awan yang menggantung.

"Apa yang kau renungkan?"

Kau menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang tengah berdiri di sampingmu. Kau tersenyum kecil sembari menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, _Hime_."

Kembali kau alihkan pandangan pada langit jingga di hadapanmu. Ah... langit jingga yang cantik itu mulai tampak menggelap. Nampaknya ini sudah saatnya bagi sang surya untuk beristirahat, membiarkan bulan dan para bintang menggantikan tempatnya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Apapun yang kau renungkan saat ini, pastinya berhubungan dengan anak lelaki itu, kan?"

Kau tersenyum tanpa perlu mengalihkan padangan kembali pada wanita itu. Wanita yang selalu kau panggil _'Hime'_ itu memang serba tahu ya. Tebakannya memang sangat tepat, yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini adalah Shino. Hanya Shino.

'_Jika kau mengharapkan kekuatan, pasti hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan.__**'**_

Sederet kalimat yang pernah Shino ucapkan kembali melintas dalam pikiranmu. Kalimat yang Shino ucapkan untukmu, kalimat yang diucapkannya di bawah langit senja yang indah... seindah langit senja yang kini tengah kau pandangi.

"Seindah apapun langit senja itu, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan keindahan yang dimiliki Shino," ucapmu seraya tersenyum. _Hime_ tak mengeluarkan komentar, cukup tahu bahwa kalimat yang kau ucapkan barusan itu kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri.

"Dari mana saja kau selama tiga hari ini?" tanya _Hime_ pada akhirnya.

"Mengunjungi Shino," jawabmu.

"Mengunjungi? Aku yakin kalimat yang tepat adalah memata-matainya. Karena tidak mungkin kau tunjukkan wujudmu di hadapannya," _Hime_ terdiam sejenak. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar anak itu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawabmu tanpa memperdulikan sindiran yang diucapkan _Hime_ tadi. "Sampai saat ini ia masih tinggal di gereja sebelah desa kami."

"Oohh... kebiasaanmu mengunjunginya secara diam-diam itu tidak pernah bisa berubah," kau mendengus, secara tak langsung mengiyakan pernyataan itu.

"Aku tak mungkin tahan jika terlalu lama menahan diri untuk tidak melihat betapa indahnya Shino, _Hime_."

"Kau begitu mengaguminya, ya?"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu harus kusebut apa perasaan ini. Mengagumi bukanlah kosakata yang tepat," ada jeda sesaat sebelum kau kembali melanjutkan ucapanmu. "Perasaan ingin melindungi dirinya yang lemah, meskipun ia selalu menolakku dan bersikap seakan-akan dia begitu kuat," kau tertawa kecil mengingat Shino yang selalu berusaha sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, tidak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya begitu lemah.

"Protektif," komentar singkat meluncur dari mulut sang _Hime_.

"Mungkin. Tapi entahlah, kurasa protektif juga bukan kata yang tepat. Walau harus kuakui itu cukup mirip. Bukan hanya melindungi, aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih,"

"Lebih?"

"Perasaan ini membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan, kesedihan, ketakutan, serta kemarahan," kau memandang kedua telapak tanganmu, kemudian mengepalkan keduanya erat-erat. Seakan menggenggam sesuatu yang begitu berharga, hingga membuatmu tak ingin melepaskannya. "Shino yang begitu indah. Keindahan yang selalu membuatku bahagia ketika berada di sampingnya, namun juga membuatku takut jika keindahan itu direnggut oleh orang lain... membuatku begitu sedih ketika sadar Shino tak ada di sampingku... serta membuat emosiku tak terkendali ketika Shino-ku yang indah berada di samping orang lain."

Kepalan tanganmu semakin mengeras, mengakibatkan kedua tanganmu bergetar. Bisa kau rasakan kuku jari yang menancap pada telapak tanganmu itu, tetapi bagimu tak terasa sakit sedikitpun.

"Sekalipun yang berada di samping anak itu saat ini adalah separuh dari dirimu sendiri?"

Pertanyaan _Hime _membuat kedua kepalan tanganmu melonggar. Kau menatap wanita itu dengan senyuman yang selalu sama.

"Sekalipun," jawabmu pada akhirnya. "Sekalipun itu setengah dari diriku sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun juga, tatapan Shino tidak tertuju padaku," senyumanmu makin melebar. Ya... tatapan, sentuhan, bahkan suaranya yang begitu merdu, segala hal tentang Shino adalah milikmu. Hanya milikmu. "Jika bisa aku ingin memiliki Shino seutuhnya. Merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku... selamanya."

"Kurasa perasaanmu tak lebih dari sekedar obsesi," kau kembali tertawa kecil mendengar komentar _Hime_.

"Kau cukup kejam untuk menyebut perasaanku pada Shino hanyalah sebuah obsesi, _Hime_," ucapmu seraya bangkit dari posisi duduk. Aahh, langit sudah sepenuhnya menggelap. Titik-titik kecil para bintang mulai tampak berkilat di antara langit malam, dan langit yang masih tampak bersih pertanda hujan tak akan turun malam ini. "Perasaanku masih lebih dari itu, lebih dari sekedar obsesi. Lebih dari segalanya."

Sejenak kalian berdua hanya terdiam, terlena dalam keheningan malam yang mententramkan hati. Semilir angin yang terasa dingin menerpa wajahmu, sesaat kau menutup mata menikmati sentuhan dingin itu.

"Kau ingin selalu berada di sampingnya?" pertanyaan _Hime _ mengakhiri kesunyian di antara kalian.

"Tentu saja," jawabmu singkat.

"Kenapa tak tunjukkan wujudmu di hadapannya?"

Kau terdiam. Dalam hati berpikir bahwa ucapan _Hime_ ada benarnya. Jika kau begitu merindukannya, ingin berada di sampingnya, kenapa tak temui saja dia dan tunjukkan bahwa kau ada. Agar kau dapat merengkuh tubuh mungil Shino, menenggelamkannya dalam pelukanmu, seperti yang selama ini selalu kau inginkan. Tapi ketika jawaban yang terus kau cari dalam pikiranmu datang menghampiri, kau tersenyum dan mendengus puas.

"Belum saatnya," kau kenakan kembali tudung jubahmu dengan tangan kanan. Kau melangkah maju dengan memunggungi sang _Hime_, agar wanita itu tak dapat melihat serigai lebar yang terpatri di wajahmu. "Karena aku masih belum sempurna."

'_**Ketika aku sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya, aku akan datang padamu Shino. Itu janjiku.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And when I'm engulfed by the darkness**_

_**I won't be afraid if you're there for me**_

_**You'll be the one guiding me**_

_**My one and only light**_

**.**

* * *

— **FIN —**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** Hope you all like this fanfic~ Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau ada _typo_, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ ataupun _flame_ sesuka anda!** ^w^**

* * *

_'Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ..._

_fic made with the __**heart**__... not by __**hatred**__...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
